During operation of a crawler-type vehicle, the continuous tread sometimes impacts the supporting and drive wheels with a force sufficient to generate undesirable damage and promote wear and noise. This invention therefore resides in apparatus for cushioning forces subjected onto the wheel rim by providing for lateral movement of the rim into contact with biasing means in response to forces subjected onto the rim.